The movie
by dream-on-26
Summary: The people in the movie are watching the movie. Do not own rotg.
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter is going to be short sorry about that. the movie in writhing will not be that good sorry. Updates will every two or three days. This is my first story so go easy on me ok. I'm not the best writer in the world. If you see any misspelling sorry about that. Hope you like it enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

They were in the tooth palce. Then there was a pop then a thud. Jack looked up he was in a room with North,Tooth,Bunny,sandy,Pitch,Jamie,and Sophie. The room was wight with a tv and chairs around it. The kids were looking at North,Tooth,Bunny, and sandy. Then they heared Man in Moon say '' I have sent you here the watch a movie. The people that should be here are The sandman, santa, the tooth fairy, the easter bunny, the bogieman, Jamie, sophie, and jack frost. Then the moon stoped talking. Sophie was saying bunny hop hop hop. Jamie was looking at jack. Jack asked can you hear me? Jamie said yes. Can you see me? jamie said yes. Jack started jumping up ang down smileing. Then they all went over to the chairs sat down. The movie started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews. Well here is chapter hope you like. Make sure you read my betas storys Anime Alert.**

* * *

After the previews went off, the movie began.

**_"Darkness."_**

"AHHHHHHH! The voices are back!" Jack yelled, and then started laughing. Everybody gave him weird looks. After he calmed down, they went back to the movie.

**_"That's the first thing I remember. It was dark and it was cold and I was scared."_**

Everybody looked at Jack. The Guardians looked at him with pity, Jamie looked sad, Sophie was playing with her fingers, and Pitch looked like he was trying to think of something.

**_"But then... then I saw the moon."_**** Ice begins to crack. "****_It was so big and so bright,"_**** Jack was rising quickly out of the water, ****_"it seemed to chase the darkness away."_**

Pitch started to look mad. He remembered seeing Jack rise out of the water. He had wanted to go and see if he was powerful.

**He was in the in air, breathing hard "****_And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore."_**** He was set gently down on the ice. ****_"Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I'd never know, and a part of me wonders if I ever will."_**

"Everybody was put here for a reason," Rumbled North. Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny nodded. Pitch seemed to be deep in thought, and Jamie and Sophie were looking at the TV.

**Jack looked at the moon for a minute, then he stared to walk away. His foot bumps into his staff, and he picks it up. It fell down, and frost started to gather on the ice as he held it in his hands. He took it over to the trees and started to tap them with his new staff. When frost came over them, he started laughing.**

Everybody but Pitch was laughing at Jack, as he was blushing an unhealthy shade of red. Pitch had a small grin on his face.

**Jack started to run around with his staff behind him. The wind suddenly caught him and he flew in to the air, eventually dropping him through some branches. He landed on one, arms and legs wrapped around said branch.**

"Hey, Frostbite! You didn't have much agility then, did you?" laughed Bunny.

"Well you don't have much luck with flying, do you?" He replied.

"Well said," The moderately mollified bunny replied back, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

**Jack stood up and saw a town in the distance. He flies over to the town, fell on the ground, stands up, and looks around.**

**"Hello? Hello! Good evening!" He walks over to a lady and said, "Ma'am?" No one notices him. He bends down as a small boy runs toward him. He asked, "Can you tell me were I am?" But the boy runs through him. Jack walks back in shock it starts to snow. "Hello? Hello?" Jack yells. People keep walking through him. **

Everybody but Pitch was looking at Jack with sad looks. Pitch was thinking how Jack was like him.

"Oh, Jack…" Tooth began sadly.

"It's fine, ok? Let's just get back to the movie." They all looked back at the movie, but Jack knew this was not over.

**Jack turns and walks into the forest **

**_"My name is Jack Frost... How do I know that? The moon told me so. But that is all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago."_**

"Oh, Jack, I never knew!" exclaimed Tooth.

"I told you; it is fine."

"Jack, do you remember anything from before you were Jack Frost?" asked North.

"No," said Jack, "I don't." They were puzzled; did Jack die before he became Jack Frost? They looked at the screen; the next scene was coming on.


End file.
